Majora
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} is a blind warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance He bears resemblance to a green Fennec fox. Comparing to his teammate Shosa who has a heavier built, Majora's physical appearance in general is more slender and maybe more elegant. He wears a purple robe with golden zippers and very long sleeves. He wears blue pants with bandages on his legs leading to his black shoes. He wears 2 hooped earrings on his right ear. His eyes are always closed, as he states he has lost his eyesight a long time ago. Personality Majora is seemingly a calm and calculative individual while he has a pride that makes him less tolerant to provocations. His pride also on occasion leads him to gloat about his superiority. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga After Shosa was defeated, Majora began to approach Krillin and Android 18 for a fight. As he charged, Krillin used his Solar Flare x100 which, to Krillin and his wife's shock, did nothing. After kicking the two to the ground, 18 noticed his blindness. As Majora explained this, Krillin convinced 18 to let him fight Majora alone. As 18 watched, Krillin and Majora fought, evenly matched due to Majora's heightened sense of smell. Thinking fast, Krillin took off one of his shoes and threw it at Majora hitting him square in the nose. Because of the stench from Krillin's shoe, Majora's sense of smell threw him off and Majora was unable to recover from it. Krillin sent him over the edge, and Majora was eliminated from the tournament. He was then comforted by Shosa after being eliminated. After Damon is defeated, Majora is erased alongside all of Universe 4. Majora is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power Majora was around the same level of power as Android 18 and Krillin. He is blind, using his extremely heightened sense of smell to compensate. His smell is good enough for him to be able to tell exactly when Krillin started moving again. His blindness also protects him from the effect of Krillin's Solar Flare x100. He was able to match Krillin in combat, however his heightened smell turned out to be his downfall as Krillin stunned him by throwing his stinky shoe onto Majora's nose - paralyzing him - and blew him off the stage with a Kamehameha. All of his sensitivity, combat skills, and durability are at high standards. Majora is able to fight with high leveled warriors despite with a major disadvantage to be blind. It is unclear whether or not he is able to sense opponent's Ki to read the moves. When he was eliminated from the arena, he didn't seem to be damaged at all or if minorly. Majora's fighting style relies mostly in kicks, similar to Basil. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Enhanced Scent' - Because of his blindness, his sense of smell is greatly improved, allowing him to fight on par with other fighters. However this proved to be his downfall, as his hyper smelling was overwhelmed by Krillin's smelly shoe after Krillin threw it onto his nose Voice Actors *Japanese: Mitsuo Iwata *Funimation dub: Christopher Wehkamp *Latin American Spanish dub: Edson Matus *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sérgio Corcetti (ep. 99), Ricardo Sawaya (ep. 100) **Portuguese dub: Romeu Vala *Italian dub: Alessandro Germano *Polish dub: Józef Grzymała Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Majora vs. Krillin and Android 18 *Majora vs. Krillin Trivia *Despite being blind, his appearance in the opening "Genkaitoppa X Survivor" shows his eyes open. *Majora is presumably named after Marjoram (マジョラム). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased